This invention relates to compositions containing silyl group which can be readily cured upon exposure to moisture in the ambient atmosphere and at room temperature or higher.
Compounds containing such reactive silyl groups have been used priorly for paints, coating materials, coupling agents of silane, rubber adhesives, and sealants, because of their high reactivity. More particularly, compounds containing condensation curing silyl groups having hydroxyl group, alcoxyl group or the like as the reactive component, have been used for various purposes. Even though compounds of the condensation type can advance their reaction without having any catalyst therein, because of moisture in the ambient atmosphere, curing catalysts have been generally used to improve performance.
Organotin compounds, such as dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyl tin dimaleate or the like are well known as curing catalyst. However when these are used, the curing speed of compounds of the condensation type is still low. For example, the curing is barely promoted by heating at 60.degree. to 80.degree. C., and the setting is even slow at 120.degree. to 300.degree. C.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to find a catalyzer which can promote curing of compounds of the condensation type at a faster speed than the conventional organotin catalyzer. Conventional catalyzers have been inadequate for a number of uses, such as for use in composition used for repair of automobiles or for painting or bridges, wherein rapid speed of drying and simple painting equipment are required.